Don't Take My Leena
by Lasafara
Summary: Yet another 'Don't Take the Girl' songfic. My first songfic, too, so be nice! R


Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. I don't own the song. 

Author's Notes: First off, why this song? Cuz everyone does it to everything, so I did too! Would I jump off a bridge if everyone else did? I have! 

Anyway, so yeah. The song is 'Don't Take the Girl' by Tim McGraw. I love it, and my sis threatened me with death if I didn't write a Zoids fic. So, I hope it isn't too awful. R&R!

Don't Take My Leena 

_By Lasafara Fett_

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing_

_When he was eight years old_

_A little girl came through the front gate,_

_Holding a fishing pole_

_His dad looked down and smiled_

_Said, "We can't leave her behind._

_Son, I know you don't want her to go_

_But someday you'll change your mind."_

_And Johnny said, "Take Jimmy Johnson,_

_Take Tommy Thompson. Take my best friend Beau._

_Take anybody that you want as_

_ long as she don't go._

_Take any boy in the world._

_Daddy, please!_

_Don't Take the Girl."_

            Bit looked up at his father incredulously. "You're kidding, Daddy? Please? She hates me!"

            His father shook his head. "Oh, come now, Bit, I doubt Leena hates you."

            "Uh-huh! Besides, this was _our_ day. This was supposed to be just you and me, a guy's day. With no _girls_!" Bit shot Leena a look of pure eight-year-old hatred. 

Leena shot one right back. Then she revved up the miniature zoid she rode and smiled a little evilly. Bit, now behind his father's leg, bravely stuck out his tongue at her. 

He didn't want her coming. His dad had promised to take him scavenging today. It was supposed to be too dangerous for kids, and finally, after _so long_ Bit was old enough to go with his father. Granted, they weren't going to an actual battle. No, they were going to an old wreck at an abandoned arena. But still! This was _his_ day with _his _dad. She could go with her own father!

Plus, she had come with her own transportation. Which was exactly what his father had refused to buy him. Jealousy raged in Bit's young body.

Leena, on the other hand, was attempting to escape from her house. Daddy was doing weird stuff again, and she wanted to be away. Besides, Harry had come over to visit. She couldn't _stand_ Harry, and he wouldn't go away. She had just barely managed to escape, and hanging out with Bit Cloud was much preferable to hiding out in the dunes waiting for Harry to get a clue.

Bit's father pulled him out from behind his leg. "Now, Bit. I know we agreed that this would be our day. But it still can be."

Leena began to pout. She knew she was intruding, and she didn't really care that much. She still had to obey the adults, though, no matter how much she hated to.

"How?" Bit asked. "Not with her coming!" He pointed accusingly to Leena.

"Yes, with her." His father crouched down to Bit's level. "Now, have I ever broken a promise to you?"

Bit shook his head. "No."

"Will you trust me on this? We can all have fun together. I won't forget about you, just because a cute face came along." His father shot a grin to Leena, and she beamed back. "Please? We'll all go scavenging together, and then, if you two play nice today, I'll treat you both to ice cream."

That was an unexpected treat. Bit beamed. "Really?" 

At his father's nod, Bit jumped up and down excitedly. Leena smiled and climbed down from her miniature zoid. With that, Bit's father picked up Leena and took Bit's hand, and together they headed for the transport. They were going scavenging!

_Same old boy, same sweet girl,_

_Ten years down the road. _

_He held her tight and kissed her lips _

_In front of the picture show._

_Stranger came and pulled a gun_

_Grabbed her by the arm_

_Said, "If you do what I tell you to,_

_There won't be any harm."_

_And Johnny said, "Take my money,_

_Take my wallet, take my credit cards._

_Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me_

_Here's the keys to my car, _

_Mister give it a whirl. _

_But please, _

_Don't Take the Girl."_

Bit looked over at his date. Though he would be rather reluctant to tell her, he loved her with everything he had. Instead, he looped an arm around her shoulders. They had long since gotten past the fighting stage. Leena no longer screamed at him when he glanced her way. Not that he wasn't still nervous around her when she was in a bad mood, but now he knew better how to handle it.

Leena leaned into the embrace as they watched the movie. It was a chick flick, and she knew that Bit was just humoring her in going to it. He didn't really like most chick flicks, but she would beat him if he didn't go with her. She had really wanted to see this one, and it was just as good as the previews made it sound.

Suddenly, she felt herself being jerked away from Bit's arms. A man had grabbed her arm and then she felt the cold metal against her temple. She froze. 

"Bit…" She breathed his name, hoping he heard her.

He had. "Leena?"

When he saw the situation, he panicked. This man could kill her in an instant. The man spoke then. 

"Sit down. If you do what I tell you to, nothing will happen to your girlfriend here."

Leena glared at him. "Are you from the Back Draft Group? We'll get the authorities! You won't stand a cha—" 

Her words were cut off by a sharp nose by her ear. The man had cocked his pistol, and placed it at her ear. 

"I'd shut up, if I were you. I have special instructions regarding what to do if you don't cooperate."

Bit couldn't stand it. "Here, take everything. Here's my wallet, it's got everything I own. Liger 0 is outside, if you can pilot her, you're free to have her. Just don't hurt Leena! Please, mister, I'll do anything."

The man smiled, taking the wallet. "Thank you. I only wanted the Liger, but the bonus is appreciated."

With that, he turned the gun on Bit and fired. Bit collapsed.

Leena screamed. "Bit!" 

Dashing to him, she saw that the bullet had hit him in the shoulder. Nothing serious, just very painful. She turned towards their attacker, but he was nowhere in sight.

Bit grabbed Leena's arm as she turned to leave. "Leena. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bit! How could you do that? You gave him the Liger 0! My dad's gonna kill you."

Bit shook his head. "As long as you're safe, I don't care."

Leena started to glare at him. She started to tell him she could take care of herself. She started to go after their assailant. But Bit pulled her down to him.

"Please Leena. Don't. I couldn't live without you. He's gone now."

She paused. "Bit…"

Then, from the direction of the Liger, they heard a long roar, and an audible crunch. 

"Besides, Liger can take care of herself," Bit smirked at Leena.

She smacked him even as she was helping him up. They still had to get him some medical attention.

_Same old boy, same sweet girl_

_Five years down the road_

_There's gonna be a little one and_

_She says its time to go._

_Doctor says "The baby's fine, _

_But you'll have to leave_

_Cuz his momma's fading fast." _

_And Johnny hit his knees. _

_And then he prayed_

_"Take the very breath you gave me, _

_Take my heart from my chest._

_I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me, _

_Make this my last request._

_Take me out of this world. _

_But, God please!_

_Don't Take the Girl."_

            "What do you mean, its time?!" 

            "I mean, if you don't get me to the hospital RIGHT NOW, I'm gonna have this baby on your lap, and then I am going to KILL you, Bit Cloud!"

            Bit swore. Picking her up, he started to carry her to the truck. Immediately, she demanded to be put down. 

            "I can walk! Put me DOWN!"

            Bit did, and proceeded to dash out the door, starting the truck, then running back inside to gather all the supplies she had decided were necessary for her trip to the hospital. By the time he had gotten everything together and into the truck, she was in the passenger side waiting. She was also starting to pant. 

            "Are you okay? Leena?"

            "I'm fine. Just get me to the hospital."

            Bit nodded. He sped the whole way, tense and nervous, looking over at Leena every few seconds. His driving was not at all legal, but it was obvious that his clandestine scavenging had given him great driving skills.

            "Bit, its okay. Slow down, before you hit something!" Leena didn't seem at all like herself, but she was putting so much concentration on her contractions that she couldn't spare a moment to yell at Bit.

            It seemed an eternity before they reached the hospital. Bit, the typical hysterical father, spent most of his time screaming at the nurses. 

            "Hurry up! She's having a baby! She's hurting! Make it stop!" 

            Finally, they shoved him out of the delivery room and into the waiting room just outside. He spent the time pacing. He couldn't stand still. 

            'Is she okay? Is it a boy or a girl? I hear screams! I wish I could be in there with her! Is she okay?'  

            Finally, the doctor came out. "Mr. Cloud?"

            Bit jerked over and nodded. "Yes? How is she? Will Leena be okay?"

            The doctor looked grim. "We've had some complications."

            Bit interrupted before the doctor could continue. "But she's okay, right? She's okay. Right? She has to be."

            The doctor shook his head. "The baby is doing fine. You have a beautiful baby boy. But your wife is in critical condition. She began to bleed heavily, and we were unable to stop it immediately. We aren't sure if she's going to make it."

            Bit was stunned. "No, no, she has to be okay. She has to be! She can't leave me! She can't!"

            The doctor shook his head. "We aren't certain. She still has a chance." 

            With that, the doctor went back into the delivery room. Bit, on the other hand, collapsed to the floor. 

            "Oh, God, don't take her away. I can't live without her. What am I going to do? Please, God, I'll take her place. Take me, please. Don't make me live without her!" The tears streamed from his face, beginning to soak into his shirt. 

            "God, please! Don't take my Leena from me!" Bit screamed hysterically at the ceiling, praying that whatever divine being that was listening would hear him and take pity.

            "I can't live without her. I love her."

            "I love you, Leena."

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing _

_When he was eight years old._


End file.
